Red and White Unbreakable Bonds
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: The White and Red ranger have always had a bond since Tommy and Jason, and now Trent and Conner are finding out just how close the white and red ranger bond truley is. Slash
1. Just a Little Warmth

**By using the Hurt and Comfort prompts on Livejouranl I was able to put together this story, comments and feedback are appericated we need more support Conner/Trent slash just doens't have the support it should.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, if i did there would be a lot more slash to entertain us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #1-Cold<strong>

Trent shivered and hugged his chest that little bit tighter, taking a shuddering breath the white ranger glanced up at his leader and Red ranger Conner McKnight who was sitting against the cave wall staring out at the night sky blandly. The two of them had been called out together by Dr O to fight a monster, something about getting the red and white ranger teamwork up to par.

It really was a stupid move by their mentor; Trent couldn't help but think irritably, he and Conner were amicable at best, and with his resent go at being the evil white ranger things between the red ranger and himself were frosty. The two of them could hardly stand to be in the same room together but it didn't affect them on the battle field which made the black ranger's request just that little bit unusual.

Although if there was a repeat of what happen today in an actual battle he wouldn't surprised if the black ranger tied the two of them together and forced them into a closet to work out their problems. Trent grinned at the idea but stopped when another cold breeze blew through the cave making him shive uncontrollably again.

Letting out a small sigh Trent leant back and replayed what had happened that day through his head, the battle had started out in the favour with the two of them attacking the monster by themselves making sure not to get in each other's ways, but then the monster had caught onto their tactics and began to attack them as a unit making it impossible for either one of them to hit him. It wasn't until Conner had purposely taken the full hit from a blast to shield him that the two for them made a shaky partnership.

In the end they had taken out the monster, but by the end he had a big gash and it was beginning to fall to night with the sky slowly darkening. The red ranger had acted immediately once he had seen the gash on his side and had pulled them into the cave before he used his sweater to make bandages which he carefully tied around the wound.

"How's the wound?"

Trent started his gaze becoming wild when Conner suddenly spoke not turning his gaze away from the forest just outside of the cave mouth. It had been so silent before the red ranger spoke and it had startled him out of his thoughts. Swallowing back the shock Trent replied to the question.

"Ah...it's a little sore" he mumbled trying not to admit to his leader that he was in a world of pain "I don't think the temperature is helping" he said letting out a tired sigh and winced when he breath turned into a fog.

Everything was silent for a moment and Trent tried not to shift because of his wound despite the fact that Conner was now staring at him in concern. "Trent are you cold?" he asked the concern shinning through his kind tone.

The white ranger just nodded closing his eyes tiredly, he was still a little surprised at how good his fellow ranger had been at patching him up, that is until Conner had told him that he had been patching himself up for years and thanks to years of soccer games and now rangering he had learnt how to take care of most injuries.

"I'd offer you my sweater but it's not very useful anymore" the red ranger said as he gave him a small smile making one grace his own features.

Trent looked down at his shirt that was concealing the ripped red material that was being used as a makeshift bandage "I think that it's doing a good job" he said chuckling a little dryly.

The red ranger nodded and then moved over to him until their sides were pressing together and Trent could feel the comforting warmth that the red ranger was emitting. "Hey don't worry Dr O'll come get us soon I swear" Conner said trying to keep the conversation going.

Sighing as he rambled off into a speech about how reliable their mentor was Trent took this time to really look at his leader. The cheerleaders really weren't lying when they said he was cute he had decided, with his beautiful chocolate locks that in the slightest light had a red sheen to it, his expressional brown eyes that a person could get lost in, couple that with his wicked smile and great personality Conner McKnight was the perfect guy.

"Why are we always fighting" he said softly looking at his hands that had the slightest traces of his blood on them.

Conner sighed and shrugged "I think that's my fault" he said letting out a laugh "I felt betrayed by you and I didn't want to trust you again despite Dr O and Kira telling me you were good" he said in an ashamed voice.

Trent stared at the red leader in total awe; this was the most he had gotten out of the soccer player since he had joined the Dino-Thunder team a few weeks earlier. "What?" he said: wincing at the unintelligent word that had fallen from his lips before he could stop it.

The red ranger smiled at him and Trent would blame his stomach flipping on the fact that he had a wound seeping blood and not on the charming smile his leader just gave him. "Trent do you remember why you tricked us into thinking you were good that first time?" he asked softly. Trent winced at the memory but nodded spurring the red ranger on with his explanation "Well remember that I was the first one to trust you. When I found out that you were faking it the whole time I felt betrayed"

The white ranger looked down sadly and nodded, he hadn't even thought about what he had done to Conner in that time but now that he thought about it the red ranger was more welcoming than Kira had been at that time. "I put all my trust into you that time and you threw it back in my face. Now I know it was the gem but when you came back to us saying you were all better I couldn't bring myself to trust you again because I didn't want to risk getting hurt"

Conner turned and gave him a weak smile and put his arm around his side pulling him closer making sure not to jostle his wound. "I'm sorry for that" he said giving him a one armed hug.

Trent gasped as he felt another shiver run through his body only this time it had nothing to do with the temperature outside but instead on the person beside him and the arm around his shoulders that were sending tingles all through his body. Thinking he was still cold Conner pulled Trent closer to him so that his head was resting on his chest making Trent's eyes fly wide in shock.

"C-Conner what are you doing?" he stammered out in shock, but not moving away: the boy was like a damn heat generator and he was cold can you blame him.

A dry chuckle was his answer and Conner running a hand through his inky black locks making him relax even further into the strange embrace the red ranger was giving him. "Just relax Trent. I'll take care of you I promise" he whispered in his ear.

At that moment Trent looked up and when he looked into Conner's kind eyes he didn't know if it was because Conner had saved his life first in the battle earlier that day, or the way he was being held and comforted in that moment but Trent could have honestly said that he had never before felt as loved as he did in that moment. It was because of that feeling that Trent surged forward and kissed the red ranger with all he had.

As he did Trent was shocked and a little envious to find out that Conner was a great kisser, he wasn't to strong and pushy but he had just the right amount of passion behind it to make it feel less awkward then a first kiss should be. Suddenly everything came back to him as he ran through his thoughts once more: he was kissing Conner and he was kissing right back!

He was just about to pull back and ask what was going on when he felt the red ranger's tongue swipe at his lip and without a second thought he opened his mouth for his leader and welcomed his tongue like an old friend letting out a quiet moan at the shocking pleasure it brought with it. Trent didn't know if he was going to die because of his wound he didn't know what would happen when they were found but he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest, because all he wanted to do in the moment was kiss Conner and have the loyal ranger keep kissing him, and if he need an excuse later he could always use the temperature.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>


	2. I'm The leaderI can't get tired!

**Thanks to BuffyXena for reviewing i appreciate it, now this chepter is set about a week to two weeks after the first chapter and Conner is beginning to really be a red ranger with his self sacrificing ways and everything. This comes from teh 2nd prompt-Faint/Collapse**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #2-Exhustion <strong>

The loud shrill of the whistle Priced Conner's ears making him wince at the sound, making his headache feel ten times worse than it really was. He hadn't really been sleeping well lately getting on a few hours for four days. It wasn't that he was purposely keeping himself awake it was more that his daily life wouldn't let him fall asleep: with school and soccer he really didn't have a rest in the afternoon and then when he went to sleep at night an hour later he was normally woken up by Dr O with a ranger emergency.

Sometimes he thought he should be in drama, he was a great actor; no one even suspected he was in any trouble which was just how he liked it. Being the team's leader he couldn't show any weakness or it would look bad for the whole team but he could hard see straight and now he had to lead his soccer team to victory and it was taxing on what little strength he had.

"McKnight! You ready?"

The red ranger sighed and stood up from the bench making his supporters cheer happily for him, sucking in a deep breath he plastered a huge smile on his face and turned to his fans waving at them generously. Out in the crowd he could make out four figures that made his fake grin turn into a full blown smile: sitting in the back were Kira, Ethan, Trent and Dr O-each wearing their respected colours of course.

Conner would never say this to anyone but after that night in the cave with Trent a week ago he would have to admit that the team was working so much better than it used to. Dr O was pleased and even had the gall to say being trapped in a cave all night had done the two of them some good to the point where they actually acted like best friends.

The kiss they'd shared was never spoken of but even Conner-who Kira described as totally oblivious-could tell that the two of them were so much closer that it was slightly scary. They had gone from frosty teammate to the best of friends who could hardly be seen without the other, when Trent had work Conner could always be seen there with him laughing and joking around with him-sometimes even helping!-and when Conner had soccer practise Trent would always stay behind and help him catch up on the homework that he normally would have forgotten about.

"Coming on for Reefside- team captain: Conner McKnight" the commentator announced sending the spectators into a cheering frenzy.

Taking a deep breath and shaking off the dizziness that had become a normal part of his day the red ranger ran onto the field taking his position as the striker of his team. Looking at his sweaty and muddy teammates Conner saw the looks of relief they were sending him and he knew they were depending on him just as much as his ranger team was so after giving each of them encouraging nods he looked back at the ball and steeled his determination: he just had to get through this one game!

The whistle blew again and he was off-being careful not to use his super speed that it-he easily got the ball off the other team's captain and passed it to one of his teammates before jumping over another player who had tried to slide tackle him. He knew why the coach had put him back on despite him playing almost the whole game: it was the last minute of the game and they were tied-and Coach Lancer didn't like to tie ever.

The teammate he had just passed too kicked the ball back to him and Conner's sight zeroed in on the goal, after skilfully manoeuvring the ball around several other players he saw his opening and the red ranger took his shot. The ball flew through the air and for one moment Conner didn't think it would go in until it arced and flew into the net safely. The crowd cheered happily at his goal and the umpire blew the final whistle making his team scream in victory jumping all over him with delight making him smile happily: he had done it, his team had won.

As he was carried into the locker room by his team Conner could feel the ever present dizziness that had start a few days earlier creep back making his vision slightly blurry. So after making a few excuses about assignments and the like he grabbed his bag and raced out of the locker room sucking in deep gulps of air trying to clear his already stuffed head.

"Conner?" The young man looked over to his left and saw a blurry white figure walking to him.

Despite not being able to see straight Conner smiled when he recognized the voice, and anyway how many teenagers that went to Reefside actually wore white on a daily basis, only one that he could think of at that moment. "Trent!" he said happily

The white blur came closer and clapped his on the shoulder making him almost fall over from the strength of it. When had Trent become so strong...when had he become so weak? "Nice game McKnight"

Conner smiled and was about to say something when he felt himself starting to sway, he was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep...but he was talking to Trent he couldn't so that to the white ranger: it was rude. "Trent" he mumbled as his eyes started to droop

"Conner are you okay?" Trent asked in alarm

The red ranger gave him a tired smirk and shook his head "catch me" he murmured before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and everything went black.

As Conner fell into the white ranger's arms Trent was shocked, what had just happened, when Conner had been out on the field he had seemed fine what had but here he was only a few moments after he had won his game he was lying unconscious in his arms.

"Conner!" Trent looked up and was relieved to see that the person rushing towards him was Dr O and not Kira. The yellow ranger tended to hover when one of them was hurt and speaking from experience the one thing a person doesn't want when first coming back into consciousness was someone hovering over them.

"What happened?" the black ranger demanded as he began to check his red ranger over.

The white ranger shook his head and hugged himself self consciously "I don't know, I came over to congratulate him and he just passed out into my arms" he said nervously "Is he alright?"

Dr O sighed and hoisted the boy up into his arms shaking his head "I won't know until I run some tests. Come on we'll take him back to the lab"

Trent nodded and followed his mentor out into the forest towards the dino-lab where Haley was already awaiting them ready to take care of the red ranger.

**Trent-Conner**

Opening his eyes Conner groaned as the light hit his eyes, his head was thumping like he'd just been hit with the force of a Mack truck; he shut his eyes straight away to stop the light from hurting him even further.

"Conner are you okay?" That voice he knew that voice.

Letting out another groan as his muscles protested as he pushed himself to sit up Conner forced his eyes open to stare straight into the worried chocolate gaze of Trent who was sitting by his side. The red ranger gave him a dozy smile and then groaned again as his muscles shot through with pain again.

The white ranger smiled warmly and took his hand for comfort "I know you're in a lot of pain" he began dropping his eyes down to their hands his voice going soft "You were extremely worrying for a while, even Tyranno began to get scared"

Conner's eyes flew wide when his friend said this, Tyranno his zord was a direct link to him, he was the only thing the red ranger could rely on when he was hurt on injured to believe that he was going to be okay. The fact that the red T-Rex had been worried to the point that he had been scared for his operator meant that things must have been bad.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

Trent looked up at him and shook his head slowly "Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry" he said sadly "The fact that you were there for me that day in the cave" he said stopping as the memory of their kiss hit the two of them before he cleared his throat to continue "And I wasn't able to see that you needed help hurts me more than the fact that you were hurt"

Conner smiled at his friend and looked up when Dr O walked into the room with a relieved smile on his face "Hey Dr O...how'd you know I was awake?"

"Tyranno finally relaxed" the black ranger said happily "I've been with him all night, he wanted to burst out of his pen and rush to your side. He was really worried about you Conner"

The red ranger smiled slightly and then looked down at Trent who was wearing the clothes he'd been in at the soccer match and looked as if he hadn't slept for a week. Tightening his grip on the white rangers hand he gave his mentor a bright smile "I know, I'm really lucky"

Dr O gave him a warm smile and looked over at Trent who was smiling up at his leader with an indescribable look and realised that the comment was meant for more than just the red ranger's zord, and by the look of the white ranger's smile Trent had gotten the message clearly. The black ranger turned to leave only to turn around and gaze back at his two students and watch them fondly as he remembered his days as one of Zordon's chosen children: as the original white ranger.

"On the contrary Conner" he said softly not disturbing the two rangers who were now whispering to each other "it's us who are the lucky ones" he said watching at their red ranger warmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	3. Protection Burns

**Hey that's to my unknown reviewer i really apperciate it and just a heads up i'm in the middle of writing a mulit chapt fic with one of the pairings as my fav red and white duo so be on the look out. Any way this one if cool it's got some Fatherly Tommy in it and some worried Trent. **

**Chapter #3-Burn**

Dr O watched his red ranger proudly from the doorway as he interacted with his red raptor, when his red ranger had come to him pleading him to learn about his faithful if frisky mount he had been all to happy to teach the soccer player how to take care of his temperamental beast and in a shocking turn of events Conner had been a natural at taking care of the beast and had taken to coming down to the lab to spend time with his Raptor that he had affectionately named 'Velocity' after his full name as well as his speed.

The black ranger looked down at the picture in his hand and a warm smile came to his face when he gazed at the image: it was of him when he was still the white ranger; he was with the black ranger-Adam park and his best friend-now lover Rocky Desantos the old red ranger. He looked at the image and couldn't believe how young the three of them looked, he could still remember when the image was taken and it scared him at how much pressure he and the other rangers had been under when they were in high school.

"Hey Dr O, you okay" Tommy looked up and smiled when he saw Conner starring at him in concern from where he was holding his raptor still, when he'd first given the powers of the red ranger to the soccer player he had been a little afraid but now that he knew the boy he could safely say that no one was better suited for the red powers than the McKnight boy.

"I'm fine Conner, just thinking back" he said sliding his picture into his pocket, "How's Velocity?" he asked walking forward to pat the red dinosaur on the neck.

The teenager laughed and rubbed his enthusiastic raptor in affection "He's good, I was gonna take him out for a ride, he's getting a little bit of cabin fever" he said jokingly

The black ranger nodded in understanding, when he'd first hatched the raptor he had been so happy and excited for his team, but soon he'd began to notice that the red raptor was different to his blue and yellow clutch-mates. Unlike the other primary coloured mounts the red raptor had shown signs of being restless and soon became the most work to tame and take care of. When he'd met his master in Conner the red beast had become very dependant and affectionate towards his rider to the point where if it didn't see Conner the raptor would become depressed.

"Why don't you wait a little, Trent's coming over in a minute to take the ATV out for a test run" he said after a moment as Conner began to test the raptor's saddle straps.

Looking up from his work Conner gave his mentor a beaming grin and nodded "Haley finish her upgrade eh?" he said tugging on a particular stubborn strap making Velocity chirp in curiosity as to what his master was doing.

"Yeah and Trent wants to see how the Drago Rider runs" Dr O said patting the hyperactive dinosaur on the muzzle.

Velocity sneezed and nuzzled Conner who was fiddling with his bridle making Tommy grin, he knew that neither Kira nor Ethan had the same bond Conner had with Velocity with their own beasts. "What do you boy? Think you can out run the machine huh?" Conner asked looking into his raptor's eyes.

The raptor seemed to get offended his master didn't think he could out run the white ranger's mode of transportation as it made a screeching roar and then nodded his head stamping its foot on the ground making the two rangers laugh at its enthusiasm "I think that means yes?" Dr O said fondly.

"Conner?" the two other rangers looked around and smiled when they saw Trent standing behind them smiling happily when he saw his friend standing with his raptor "Whatcha doing here?"

The red ranger gave him a mocking glare and crossed his arms taking up a intimidating pose "I young man are here to challenge you to a race!" he said dramatically making both the white and black rangers laugh "Your ATV against Velocity"

Trent walked up and gave the red raptor a fond pat before nodding "I accept" he said winking at his leader "I doubt I'll stand a chance though this lizard has some speed in em"

Conner nodded and took one last look at his tack before giving his mentor the all clear "Everything is set Dr O, do we morph?" he asked seriously

The black ranger nodded and crossed his arms in contemplation "Yeah, just because this is a race I want you guys to treat this as a patrol okay, keep your eyes open" he ordered and then two younger ranger nodded in agreement.

"Ready?" Conner asked brandishing his red morpher

"Ready" Trent echoed as his white dino gem phased into his own morphor.

"**Dino Thunder, ha**!"

"**White Dino Power, ha!**"

Velocity roared as his rider was revealed and their link was strengthened thanks to Conner morphing as his armour seemed to become more intimidating and he became the battling lizard that lead the other raptors. Dr O watched in pride as Conner and rent clasped hands in comradeship before mounting their respected transportation.

When Conner was mounted comfortable Trent had to take a moment to catch his breath because of the vision the red ranger made, glancing at Dr O he could easily see the pride radiating from their mentor which he was sure he also was emitting. When he was mounted upon Velocity Conner didn't just look like the Great Red ranger he looked like a brave warrior: he looked like a knight.

"Ready" Conner asked and Trent nodded revving his motor

Dr O grinned and opened the hidden door making the red raptor cry in excitement "No cheating boys" he said before hitting the siren as a siren.

Seconds after he did Velocity lurched forward into a run moments earlier then Trent took off giving Conner an small lead, but Dr O knew raptor he knew that as soon as there were off they only gained speed and despite what Kira said her yellow raptor wasn't the fastest out of their mounts: Conner's was.

Trent laughed as he jumped over a ledge on his ATV while Conner and Velocity were agile enough to bound over them gracefully, he knew he was racing a losing race, Velocity was just too fast and agile he would never beat the red lizard but just spending time with Conner was good enough for him, ever since he had collapsed the week earlier he had been sure to watch his leader to make sure he wasn't unintentionally almost killing himself.

When he reached the check point Velocity was standing proudly chirping happily as Conner rubbed his neck telling him what a good job he'd done. "I think I won?" the red ranger asked happily

Trent threw up his hands in a dramatic gesture and nodded "Yeah fine you and Velocity are a much better team than me and the ATV" he said grinning despite his helmet hiding his expression.

Conner was about to say something when he saw something heading for his friend and quickly leapt from Velocity's saddle and pushed Trent out of the way "Watch out!" he shouted turning to catch the blast of fire right in the centre of his chest.

The white ranger gasped and rushed to his friend's side when he saw the black Spinosaurous beast standing a few steps away from them "And who are you" he said helping the red ranger to his feet.

The dino-beast roared clapping its giant clawed hands together making a clicking sound and made a hissing roar "I am Fire-strike I have been told to destroy the white ranger!" he roared again making Trent and Conner shiver at the sick sound it made.

"Yeah well your gonna have to go through me!" Conner declared taking a step forward.

"Conner don't!" Trent said when the beast laughed instead.

The beast blew fire on his claws making them glow bright red "Very well, take care of him" he said suddenly as the area was filled with foot soldiers "I have a T-Rex to tame"

Velocity made a roar and Conner pushed his mount back to safety as he took on the beast, Trent could only watch helplessly as Conner was thrown around. While the red ranger was able to get in a few good hits of his own it only took moments for the red ranger to be pinned helplessly with the beast carving his red hot claws into his chest making the red ranger scream as the white hot pain filled him.

"Conner!" Trent screamed.

Fire-strike laughed as his jaws began to glow as he charged his flames wanting to really hurt the red ranger, "Say goodbye red ranger" he laughed.

Conner turned his head to Trent who was being help back from him and from the crack in his visor and the broken glass the white ranger saw the smile in Conner's one eye but it wasn't the red ranger's I've-got-a-plan smile it was a different smile it was a goodbye smile. "Don't cry" Conner ordered and then Fire-Strike released his flames on Conner making him yell in pain.

"Get Back!" Trent looked up and Saw the black ranger charging on Velocity's back with his Brachio staff wielded.

The fire breathing dinosaur looked up just in time to be slashed down by the black ranger who then jumped down to his student's side. "Leave now!" he ordered and Trent was shocked to see the beast pulling away whimpering.

As soon as Fire-strike had disappeared Trent felt himself be freed and as soon as he could move he rushed to Conner's side that was then being lifted into their mentor's arms. The red ranger made a painful groan as Dr O remounted him crying raptor and Trent his ATV. The two of them shot back towards the Dino Lab and without words the two shade Rangers cared for their leader who cried and moaned as they made him de-morph.

Dr O applied some healing slave to it and sighed when he saw the dragon branded into Conner's chest, that mark wouldn't heal he had one like it on his back. "That is going to scar" he said sadly as he and Trent bandaged Conner's chest.

"Cool a battle scar" Conner groaned trying to lighten the mood.

Trent and Dr O cracked grins and the black ranger placed a hand on his student's shoulder giving him a proud smile "Conner what you did saved Trent's life" he said seriously getting both rangers attention.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked as Conner laid back to rest.

"When you gave up your evil powers your suit lost a lot of its upgraded options and while Haley and I are trying to get them back the heat that Fire-Strike had been emitting would have probably killed you" Dr O said seriously "Conner's on the other hand, while not up to Ethan's defence standards has the second best shielding ability"

Conner smiled and closed his eyes, he was seriously worn out "see everything worked out in the end" he whispered as his mentor left the room muttering to himself about calming Velocity who was crying in distress for his master.

"You almost died today" Trent said taking Conner's hand in his own "For me"

The red ranger smiled softly not opening his eyes "Yeah and I would do it again without hesitation" he whispered so quietly Trent almost thought he had imagined it.

"Why?" he asked bending down to catch Conner's reply

"Because...your my most imporant person" he whispered before his breathing became even and heavy.

Trent pulled back and gave Conner a shocked look; he was the red ranger's most important person what did that even mean. The white ranger smiled and rubbed Conner's hand with his thumb before he lent across the bed and pressed his lips lightly to Conner's only pulling away for a moment to whisper something against his leaders smooth skin "And you mine"

Trent sat down and laid his head against the bed closing his eyes as the day and battle caught up with him unaware of the two eyes watching the scene warmly.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Any Comments? <strong>


	4. It's getting a little hot

**Right well...seriously if you are not a slash fan then you really shouldn't read this chapter. This chapter has some serious Trent and Conner interaction going on! Now thankyou to my wonderful reviewers and all the people who are faving this fic. I started this on a whim but whenever i see how many people are reading it-or at lest glancing at it-i get the passion to write a little more. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter#4-Lust<strong>

After time goes by wounds heal, Trent knew that but sometimes he hated every god out in creation for making Conner McKnight so sexy with battle scars, and even worse yet: a dragon scar. Two weeks since the Fire-Strike incident had passed and the red ranger had completely healed up all thanks to his enhanced healing abilities and all Conner had to show for it was a brand spanking new scar-which Trent was very happy he didn't have to try and explain to his dad-and a new attitude towards leadership.

At that moment in time it was training time which meant that Dr O had dragged his red ranger out onto the mats to teach him some Ju-Jit-Su as well as a mixture of other martial Arts. Luckily for Conner he seemed to take to the different fighting styles relatively easy-unlike Ethan who fumbled his way through training-and now the two of them were sparring happily with Conner going at his full potential.

Not that he was complaining either the white ranger knew that Conner as leader had to not only be strong emotionally and loyally he knew that the red ranger had to physically be able to hold the team up when they couldn't anymore. But seriously did the two of them have to spar shirtless?

"Hey Trent" Kira said coming over to his side sipping out of a water bottle.

The white ranger smiled and glanced up at the female ranger, his smile turning into a smirk when he saw the victorious glint in her eyes "Guess you beat Ethan then huh" he said not making it a question as they both knew it was more of a statement.

"Dominated and destroyed" she said not taking her eyes of Conner and his mentor as the red ranger preformed a graceful Hurricane kick.

Trent saw the longing gaze Kira was giving the two sparring ranger and sighed with her "You wanting to give that a go?" he asked making it clear he wouldn't go near those two on the mats even if you paid him, and he had weighed up the ideas of being up close with a sweaty Conner to getting his ass handed to him.

The yellow ranger gave him an alarmed look and quickly shook her head "Are you serious, Ethan is one thing: but Conner and Dr O are defiantly better than me: I mean I get my ass kicked against you, I'd be obliterated against one of them"

"So what's with the sighing?" Trent said ignoring the jab at his own fight prowess

"It's just...I wish I could fight like that" She said taking the seat next to the white ranger watching as Conner tucked himself in a neat tumble "I mean I'm not bad but at the same time I'm not..." she said unable to find a word to finish

Trent watched her for a moment before taking pity on her inner conflict "You just not that" he said slowly finishing off her own statement making her nod "Yeah I can understand that"

"Huh?"

The white ranger smirked but didn't turn to face his teammate in the eyes "Do you remember when I was the evil white ranger: how strong I was?" he asked

"Of Course"

Trent nodded and then looked down at the white gem on his wrist "Ever since I was split from that evil part of myself I lost a lot of that strength to the point where my suit doesn't even have the full shielding ability, so going from able to take you all on-minus Dr O of course- and winning to hardly standing after I spar with Conner is hard for me"

"Yes but at least then you all up and personal with the big red ranger" Kira said in a slow sensual voice making him blush as red as the red ranger in question's uniform.

"Shut up!"

"Kira? Trent? Are you two okay?" Dr O said as he wiped his face with his towel

Conner stood off to the side giving them a concerned look, he was using the towel to wipe the sweat off his chest making the white ranger gulp at vision the red ranger made. He couldn't stop the visions of him licking up the hard muscled plains of his stomach and then way the hard muscles would feel under his hands-he was a hormonal teenager okay he had desires.

"Yeah you two looked like you were getting a little heated there" the red ranger said amusement lacing his tone "Is something going on that we don't know about?"

Dr O glanced at his red ranger and then back at Trent who was shaking his head violently and had to hide his grin behind his water bottle. Trent blushed again and shook his head "No it's nothing like that" he mumbled

Conner smiled at his teammate and decided to lay off him and let the matter go "So we still on at your house today" he asked the white ranger diverting the conversation to a new topic.

Happy for the new topic Trent looked up and smiled at his friend nodding "Yeah my dad is away at a conference all week so we have the house to ourselves" he said only freezing when he realised how his statement could be interpreted

"Cool that means we can be as loud as we want to" Conner said shrugging and suddenly Kira burst out into laughter making Trent blush again and Conner to stare at her in confusion "Ah Kira?"

The yellow ranger waved her leader away and wiped her eyes as tears gathered there, Conner gave her one more look and then shook his head thinking it was just a girl thing "Right well I'm just gonna shower and then we can head off okay?" he said moving off before Trent could say anything.

Waiting until they heard the shower turn on Kira turned and gave her friend a lewd smile making him glare at her "You hear that Trent you can be as _loud _as you want" she said arching her eyebrow suggestively

"Shut up!" he shouted pushing the yellow ranger from her seat making both Dr O and Kira laugh at the childish pout that covered his face.

A few minutes later Conner exited the shower room towling his still wet hair with a big grin on his face "You ready Trent?" he asked stepping forward giving him a cheeky smile.

The white ranger swallowed nervously at the vision the red ranger made, in his dark blue jeans and painted on red shirt that was stretched against the new muscles he had acuminated since he'd began his training Conner made the fire that was always burning in his stomach go wild. Unable to say anything Trent nodded and stood to follow his leader out of the dino lab ignoring Kira's giggles that followed them out.

Driving towards the huge mansion that he called home with just Conner as his companion in the red ranger's car Trent was hard pressed to keep his desires and wants in check. Despite the moment they had in the infirmary when Conner had been burned the white ranger was still a little hesitant about how his leader felt about him, sure they'd shared some kisses before but that was normally when stress was extremely high and one of them looked like they were going to die so he couldn't really use that as anything to go by.

"Hey you okay Trent" Conner asked placing a hand on his knee.

Despite the cool weather that surrounded them Trent felt as if the touch was branding him and when he looked up he was shocked to see that the two of them had arrived at his house and were now sitting outside of it in Conner's car.

"Huh?"

The red ranger smirked but didn't remove his hand making his teammate draw in a shaky barely controlled breath "I asked if you were okay, you've been on edge all day" he said in a sincere voice.

Would it be okay just to taste those lips once more? Would Conner accept it like that night in the cave or would he push him away disgusted? Trent groaned as his inner battle came to a head and then looked down at the hand on his knee, how easy would it be to get that hand on his thigh or even his hip? "Don't worry about it" he said through clenched teeth closing his eyes to gather his will power.

Unfortunately for him Conner seemed oblivious to the effect he had on him as his hand slide higher on his leg so that it did lay on his thigh "Please Trent don't shut me out"

With that pleading tone and the touch the red ranger was giving him so freely Trent felt his control snap. Groaning at what he was about to do Trent pushed forward and smashed his lips together with Conner's and then moaned at the heavenly feeling of Conner's skin beneath his. After a moment he noticed that Conner wasn't reacted and broke the kiss off with a gasp.

"Oh my god Conner I'm so-"

Trent felt his eyes go wide when he was cut off by Conner lacing his hands in his hair and smashing his lips against his own in a hot and passion filled kiss. Without a moment's hesitation he groaned and fell into the red ranger opening his mouth for Conner's tongue welcoming it like an old friend. Unbuckling his seatbelt Trent pushed himself onto the red ranger's lap and straddled him entwining his fingers in his dark locks grinding down on the lap beneath him letting out a gasp at the beautiful friction it caused.

"Trent" the red ranger moaned clutching him closer

The white ranger gasped as Conner attacked his neck making his nails dig into the red clad shoulders and his hips thrust forward and a passionate moan fly from his lips. Conner growled and slid a hand up the back of his shirt making him move even closer at the burning feel of his touch, when Trent looked down at Conner with heavy breath and swallowed nervously when he saw the red ranger's eyes. Eyes so dark that his pupils were swallowed up the molten chocolate that was a burning ring around the dark black.

"Come inside" he said not thinking about what he was saying and what his actions could do, he was tired of thinking he just wanted to feel and for night if he could feel with Conner then that would be enough for him.

The red ranger nodded and then two of them laced fingers before Trent slowly lead him inside his house, as the ascended the huge stairs he turned around and gave Conner a lengthy kiss that had him growling low in his throat sending shivers down Trent's back. Once the two of them reached his bed room Trent surrendered totally to the red ranger letting him be slammed up against the door and have his mouth dominated by the other boy.

"Want you so much" Conner growled and then ripped his white dress shirt off sending buttons flying across the room.

Hearing those words come from Conner's mouth made Trent lace his fingers into his hair and pull him down for another kiss only breaking as he pulled the red shirt over Conner's head. The two of them walked towards the bed and soon Trent was gazing up at Conner as he straddled him. Taking a deep breath he reached forward and began unbuckling the other boy's belt unsurely.

Conner smiled at the nervous expression on his lovers face and stood up to shimmy out of his jeans leaving him only in tight black boxers. "Come here" he said and then began to slowly to unbutton Trent's jeans "I won't hurt you" he whispered against the skin of Trent's shoulder as he slide a hand inside of the pants and gripped Trent making the white ranger gasp and buck into his hand.

Trent gripped Conner's shoulders tightly and began to rock into Conner's strokes "I'm not gonna last wrong" he gasped and then whimpered when the red ranger withdrew his hand.

"Hush now be patient" Conner whispered and helped him out of both his jeans and his boxers before stepping out of his own.

Laying the white ranger down Conner stroked his cheek for a moment and kissed him hotly making Trent melt at the feeling coursing through his veins. In fact he was so distracted by what Conner was doing that he didn't even realise that the other boy had slipped a finger inside of him until he felt the digit pumping him sending his nerves on fire.

"I'll take care of you" he said making tears prick to Trent's eyes, why was Conner being so kind to him, he may of been a virgin but he never thought his first lover would be this kind and considerate.

When the other boy slipped in another finger and began scissoring him open he gasped at the intermingled feelings of both pain and pleasure that coursed through him. Conner saw the expression of discomfort that crossed him and kissed his forehead making his brow smooth out. "Relax it'll stop hurting in a moment I promise"

Trent took a shaky breath and did as his lover instructed and just as he was promised a few moments later the discomfort faded away and he became nothing except pure passion and feeling. "Conner!" he screamed when the other boy touched something inside him that made him see stars.

The red ranger withdrew his fingers making the other boy whimper at the loss of his fingers and caught him in a firey as he lined himself up to his entrance. When he slowly pushed him Trent gripped his shoulders tight enough to draw a small amount of blood and gasped when he felt completely filled and complete when he was fully sheathed in him.

"Oh. My. God" Conner groaned resting his head in the crook where his neck met his shoulder "Trent you feel amazing!"

Trent gasped and then wiggled his hips, "Conner move" he sobbed wanting to feel the other boy as much as he wanted him to feel him.

Conner did as his lover asked and soon was thrusting into the body beneath him in a slow and sensual pace, he knew that this was Trent's first time and he wanted it to be special unlike how his was. Changing his angle after a moment Conner smirked when Trent let out a loud moan when he hit that special spot inside of him. He knew Trent wouldn't last long, heck he wouldn't so he sped up pushing Trent closer and closer to the edge.

"Trent look at me" he whispered and gazed into the white rangers eyes and kissed him sweetly capturing the scream of completion that flew from Trent's lips seconds later as he released himself all over his chest.

Riding out Trent's orgasm Conner groaned as he spilled himself inside of the other body and had to use all his strength to keep himself from crushing the other boy. The two of them lay where they were unable to move at the moment as the waves of passion and lust settled down. When Conner finally pulled out of him and rolled to lay next to him panting as he fought to get his breath back Trent couldn't stop the fully grin that came to his face.

"So that was a workout and a half wasn't it?" he asked looking over at Conner who just started to laugh making him smile, nothing was going to change...at least not for the worst, he thought as the red ranger pulled him to his chest.

"Go to sleep you silly ranger" he said running his fingers through the ebony locks Trent sported "We'll talk in the morning, now I need sleep"

Trent smiled and snuggled into Conner's warmth unable to keep the smile off his face, despite everything going on in his life: him being evil, his dad and Mesogog, keeping the secret from his friend, nothing else matter because in that single moment: he was happy, he felt like he was loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews...anyone? <strong>


	5. Morning After

**Wow i didn't actually think too many people would like this...so to everyone faving and reading this fic i am very honoured and pleased. So here is the fifth prompt: love, i sorta really like this chapt i don't know why either...eh figure it out later.**

**Chapter#5-Love**

Despite the fact that he had lost his virginity earlier that day-and to Conner McKnight of all people-Trent found he was awake only a few hours later to find that his dad still hadn't been realised from Mesogog for the night. Trent sighed he really didn't want to move he was warm and comfortable, even though their seemed to be some kind of weight around his waist although it could be a result from the afternoons...activities.

Trent knew that he had to get out of bed and at least eat something and started to slide out of the huge white bed his father had gifted him with. But when he shifted slightly and heard a protesting mumbled and a warm weight tighten around his waist he looked up and found he was resting against the red ranger's chest that was fast asleep.

"He stayed" he whispered in wonder as he rolled back over to stare at the boy in beneath him.

Even though the two of them had slept together the white ranger had been sure that Conner would have tried to leave as soon as he fell asleep-and he had fallen asleep pretty damn fast-but yet here he was resting beneath him looking comfortable and at home. Trent smiled as he remembered how kind and loving the other boy had been with him that afternoon, he had been so gentle knowing it was his first time and because of that he hadn't even felt nervous.

Trent reached a hand out and began to trace Conner's cheek and settled back down as he remembered the first time he had ever met the red ranger, it had been before he had been a ranger but looking back now it was probably the earlier days for Conner as a ranger but even back then he had some sort of grudging admiration for the boy who had so many talents.

_Trent fiddled with his bag strap nervously as Kira lead him toward the final period science, she was telling him about their teacher: Dr Oliver or Dr O as she called him, from the sounds of it he was one of the cooler teachers if not the coolest teacher in the whole school. _

"_And here we are: Senior Science-Final period" the singer said proudly and opened the door to reveal to Trent their teacher._

_Even though his friend had told him Dr O was young he couldn't help the shocked feeling he got when he saw just how young his teacher was. Dr O couldn't have been any older than twenty eight at the most but he was putting on his money on Twenty five, that wasn't so young for a teacher but it, was more the fact that this 'Dr Oliver' wasn't just a teacher he had finished his doctorate as well. _

"_Ah Kira how nice to see you" the older man said with a bright smile and then turned to him giving him a warm smile that immediately made him feel safe and of all things protected "You must be the new student then"_

_Trent nodded and clutched his shoulder strap just that little tighter, he might like this teacher but it doesn't stop him being nervous if anything it made him worse. "Yes sir I'm Trent Frendaize" he said giving him a shy smile._

_Dr O put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Kira who beamed back at him "Well Trent I'm sure you'll do just fine with Kira here to help you although don't be afraid to ask for help" he said seriously and Trent was shocked to see that the sincerity shinning through in the older man's eyes._

"_I will sir" he said nodding before he allowed Kira to lead him to the table where Ethan was sitting waiting for them. _

_He liked Ethan he was always interesting to talk to; he was nice-if a bit hard to understand sometimes and he was a regular at the Cybercafé which meant the two of them saw each other all the time. A few more minutes passed and Trent was beginning to wonder why the class hadn't started and turned to ask his new friends why. _

_When he finally did Ethan and Kira gave him smiles and Kira even giggled a little "That's right you haven't met Conner yet" she said and then looked around and out the windows._

_Trent shook his head and Ethan closed his laptop with a smirk in place "Conner McKnight is the school soccer star" he said easily making Trent frown why did jocks get off easy "Before you say what you thinking Conner isn't getting any special privileges because of that" the dark skinned boy continued crossing his arms on the table leaning into them._

"_Oh then why are we waiting for him" Trent asked in a curious voice, now this Conner guy has piped his interest. _

_Kira bit her lip and looked at Dr O who was running through his notes with ease and then turned to answer him "When Dr O first took this class, we had never studied dinosaurs before" she said quietly "And so Conner was never really interested. But when Dr O started and told us what our area of study would be this year Conner began to thrive. He gets the best scores on tests and his assignments are always perfect" _

_Trent frowned he understood that their teacher wanted to help out what sounded like a good student but to freeze a class so that it ran almost fifteen minutes late was a little drastic "Okay but that doesn't explain everything" he whispered back. _

"_No but the fact that Conner has just been accepted by the principle and education council to take on more advanced studies as well as T.A work does" she said proudly and then looked up at the door with a big smile "Besides he's not always this late" _

_The door slammed open and Trent looked up and froze when he saw the handsome boy wearing red and a sheepish if a bit tired expression walked in making Dr O smile and clap "Ah well I see you decided to turn up Conner" he said making the class laugh "I can begin...you did bring my notes right" he said slowly and the boy in red smiled nodding._

"_Sure did Dr O!" he said happily reaching into his backpack and pulled out a huge black and gold folder handing it to the teacher. _

_The teacher laughed and motioned for him to sit down; the boy walked down the aisles and took the seat opposite on their table getting greetings from the other members on the table. When he turned and gave him a big grin Trent felt his heart stop just a little-seriously no one should have such a bright grin. _

"_Hi I'm Conner McKnight" he whispered and Trent realised that Dr O must have began the lesson "Are you the new student Kira and Ethan have been so excited about" _

_Trent nodded and shyly smiled at the soccer player "I'm Trent" he whispered _

_Conner just smiled at him and nodded slowly as if agreeing with the name "Trent...I like it" he said before turning his attention to his teacher unaware of the bright blush that had just taken over Trent's face. _

Smiling at the memory Trent only just realised that he probably had liked Conner even back then, he had been in awe of him that was for sure and when he first met the red ranger he would easily admit that even before he knew it was Conner he had one of the biggest hero crushes on the red hero that he had ever known.

"You were always amazing" he whispered "at least to me you were"

Conner groaned and opened his eyes sluggishly; the red ranger stared up at the ceiling for a moment gathering his wits when a warm lazy smile wormed its way onto his face. "It wasn't a dream then" he whispered looking down to lock eyes with his lover.

The white ranger sucked in a breath as he saw the warm and dare he say it love that shone through in Conner's gaze. He had never seen anyone look at him that way before, his dad-bless him really-tried but you couldn't just fake that emotion. He was sure that Anton Mercer loved him on some level but from the way that his lover was looking down at him, the pure level of love and care that was shown in a single look was more than anything he thought he could have wished for.

"Hey why are you crying?" Conner asked concerned and Trent reached up to touch his cheek: was he crying? "Did I do something?"

When he felt the warm tears that were staining his cheek Trent pulled his hand back in surprise, he wasn't hurt and he defiantly wasn't sad. Could it be that he was crying of joy before and the fact that he was doing it in front of the boy he loved...it meant something. "No you didn't do anything wrong" he whispered pulling the other in for a sweet kiss "I'm just so happy"

The two of them parted only when oxygen became a necessarity and Trent blushed before resting his head on Conner's muscled chest wanting to prolong the moment as long as he could. He didn't know if the two of them would last, hell he didn't even know if the two of them would continue what they were doing, he didn't even know what they were anymore. But the one thing Trent was completely sure about with every fibre of his being he knew that he would never love another person like he would love Conner McKnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please.<strong>


	6. I'll always be here for you

**Special shout out to GhostWriter who i can say is a true fan of my fic, thanks for the reviews they mean heaps, ;)**

**Right now...this one was ahrd for me to right and is slightly short but i got it done...a little slow but meh i'm dating and that is all that matters. **

**Chapter#6-Snuggle**

The strange thing about being in a relationship when the two involved used to be best friends was that it was just so easy to transition from friend to lovers, at least that's how Trent saw it. Being with Conner as his lover was just like being with Conner as his best friend only now he didn't have to deal with all the pent up sexual tension he had caused with all his staring because now he was allowed to just reach over and kiss the other boy senseless is that's what he wanted to do.

Being with the red ranger was like a huge adventure, Conner was just so passionate: if the other boy wanted to kiss him just because he could then he would. Trent often found the other boy's arms wound around his waist while his chin rested on his shoulder and on the nights they spent together Trent found that Conner lost that kind and gentle but firey passion that he had shown during their first time together.

But the one thing Trent treasured above all the kissing and sex that he got to experience with the red ranger was the times when the two of them would just sit on the couch and the other would just hold him tightly. Those times seemed to becoming more and more frequent with all the times that Mesogog attacked them Trent could feel his moral and spirit slowly dying and when he wanted comfort his boyfriend was always there with open arms and a warm smile on his face.

When he told Kira about his favourite past time with the red ranger the girl had just smiled at him sweetly and called him a hopeless romantic in love, he had just blushed and brushed her off with a flippant comment. He still hadn't told anyone-least of all Conner-that he was in love with the other boy but sometimes he caught Dr O giving him a sympathetic glance that made him speculate that maybe his mentor did know about his true feelings.

He didn't know why he hadn't told anyone, it's not like he was ashamed of them if anything he was proud he could easily admit to himself that the red ranger was his whole world, but it was more the fact he felt very strongly about his feelings and wanted to keep them private and secret. Sometimes he thought that maybe Conner felt the same as him, the times when the other gave him the secret smiles that no one else got to see and the small intimate moments where Conner would just lay with them and play with his fingers talking about nothing made him think that maybe the red ranger might love him back.

But he wouldn't say anything, he was a coward he knew it but he couldn't say anything, he didn't want to lose him. He couldn't lose Conner, without him he felt empty he felt cold and more so he felt alone. Despite the fact they'd only been dating for a few weeks Trent had found out that the red ranger had become his whole world, looking back on the time when he was only friends with the other boy he found that his life before was so dull and grey, and now Conner made everything so bright and lively. The only thing the white ranger felt guilty about was the fact he had yet to stop lying to his team-his lover-about the fact Mesogog was his father's evil alter ego.

"Hey Trent...are you okay?" Conner asked and Trent swallowed sadly.

The two of them had gone to Trent's house to study but he had been finding it hard to focus as his thoughts kept going back to the fact he was lying to Conner every day. "I don't know" he whispered looking down at the text book on his lap.

The red ranger looked at his boyfriend in concern and put his palaeontology text book down and took Trent's hands in his own "come on Trent you can tell me anything" he said kissing their joined hands tenderly

Feeling the slight pressure of his lips against his skin Trent began to cry and threw himself into Conner's arms just wanting to be held. He was tired of it he couldn't keep it to himself anymore he just had to pray what he was about to tell the other wouldn't drive him away.

"Please open up Trent" Conner whispered running a hand through his hair.

The slight plea in the red ranger's voice was what broke Trent's will and so he nodded from the safety of Conner's arms. "Okay"

So he sat back and looked down at their entwined hands and told the other ranger everything, he told him about how he was taken in by Anton Mercer after his parents had been killed and how he became the white ranger. The he told him about how he found out about his father and Mesogog and how they were one and then same and how he promised the dino monster that he wouldn't tell anyone about whom he was. Conner sat silent the whole time just holding his hands in a tight grip, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but now that he had started he couldn't stop the words tumbling from his lips and when he finally finished he found he couldn't bring himself to look in the other ranger's eyes.

"Alright" Conner said and Trent winced at the plain voice "How are we gonna save him"

The white ranger's head shot up and saw his boyfriend's serious gaze and found the determination lying in them "what?"

His answer came in the form a warm smile and Conner kissing their hands once more "Trent your dad means a lot to you. So that means he's important to me as well. It's obvious that you can't tell Dr O about this but you did tell me"

"But you're the red ranger!" he gasped, Conner was Dr O's chosen he was his protégé, he told the black ranger everything, the two of them had no secrets between them.

Conner grinned and gave him a wink holding a finger to his lips "That's right and I'm leader" he said arrogantly "Which means...I deem this information is only to stay between the two of us" he said seriously "Mesogog won't think that you would tell me of all people and I think that between the two of us we can save your dad"

Not for the first time since they became friends Trent felt the same awe and hero worship he'd felt when he first met the red ranger. Even though he was a ranger as well he had never met anyone who was as kind and loyal than the ranger before him, "You are amazing" he whispered as tears started to well up in his eyes "I tell you I'm living with our enemy and you tell me your gonna help me get my dad back"

"That's just who I am...plus you're special" Conner said sincerely leaning forward to give him a sweet kiss.

Trent pulled Conner closer and rested his head on the other's chest "Can you just hold me tonight?" he asked, he love Conner and how close they got during the times they had been together but that night he just wanted to be held by the one he loved.

"Of course" Conner whispered pulling the white ranger onto of him and lying down on the floor staring up at the ceiling "I'd do anything for you" he added and Trent smiled happily snuggling into the warmth that Conner never seemed to lose.

"Thank you Conner" he mumbled as he felt himself falling asleep despite the fact it was only four in the afternoon and he still had his homework to finish.

The red ranger began to stoke his hair in a comforting gesture unknowingly making him feel even more tired before he replied "For what?"

"Being here" he mumbled his words slightly slurred as he drifted off.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Conner's warm chuckle and the pressure of his lips to his forehead and the words "Always here for you Trent"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please<strong>


	7. Mom This is Trent

**I felt kinda bad writing this chapter, since i've been writing Dino Ninja things really haven't been going well for me, first i break the two ninja's up and then i do this to Conner: geez i need to cheer up i'm making myself sad. **

**Chapter#7-Graveyard**

Conner stared at the dark cloudy sky with a bittersweet smile, the weather today reflected his mood pretty well he might ask Dr O if his dino powers could affect the weather at all. After all it was October 12th the one day in the year he couldn't put on the mask of Conner McKnight and pretend everything was perfect because on this day nothing was perfect.

He felt made for shutting out his friends and fellow rangers-especially a certain white ranger-but every year he spent this time alone just thinking with his own thoughts and that made him snappy half the time and broody for the other half of the time. He guessed the other rangers had picked up on his strange mood because during training that day Dr O pulled him aside so that they could have a small talk.

"Okay Conner what's going on?" The black ranger bluntly asked making the red ranger startled for a moment.

Normally his mentor was a lot calmer and hesitant to his approach with things that bothered his students: although considering he was getting extra credit being his T.A and was his Red Ranger he could see how Dr O wouldn't think of him as one of his normal students at all. It went both ways though in most ways Dr O was more of a dad then the father he never saw, but despite this it didn't mean he had to tell the other anything.

"It's nothing" he muttered and Dr O's stare turned into a glare and his arms crossed.

"No it's not 'nothing'" the black ranger growled "It's something and it's upsetting the team, have you really looked at Trent today he's been a mess" he said making Conner look up at him in shock.

"But he hasn't done anything!" he gasped, why would his boyfriend think it was him that was making him so weird. They'd been dating for a good two months and in some ways they were the highlight of his senior year-besides becoming a power ranger I mean come on he's a freakin power ranger!

Dr O pointed at Trent who was looking down at a picture he had sketched the other day of him in his ranger form, the white ranger looked so miserable and just watching his boyfriend sitting there looking like his whole world was lost made Conner feel so guilty, he had done that to his normally cheerful boyfriend. "Yeah but does he know that?"

Conner sighed and ran a hand through his hair, why couldn't this day be on a weekend, that way he could have shut himself away with the excuse of marking papers for Dr O, but no the day fell on a stupid Friday which meant not only did he have to go to school but his freedom was just a day away and he couldn't get to it.

"Dr O do you know what the date is?" he asked slowly as he lifted himself up to sit on Trent's ATV

"Ah...October 12th isn't it?" The older ranger asked suddenly confused

Smirking at his perplexed teacher Conner looked over at Trent who was staring at him and gave him a sad smile that the white ranger hesitantly mirrored back. "Did you know that when I was eight I was caught up in a heist?" he said not turning his gaze away from his boyfriend taking his silent support even if he didn't know he was giving him it.

"Really? Were there any causalities?" Dr O asked in a concerned voice making Conner smile and nod.

"Yes, six" he said slowly

The black ranger put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly "Do you want to call Trent over?" he asked as he saw the direction that he had yet to look away from.

"If you don't mind"

Dr O gave him a sweet smile and then looked up at the white ranger and motioned him over "Trent I think Conner needs you over here for a bit" he said his voice brooking no argument not that Trent would ever argue with his mentor.

When the white ranger reached them Conner tangled his hands with his own and stared at them taking support from Trent just as the other had done when telling him about his father all those weeks ago. "I was eight years old and my mother wanted to get a watch for my father: their anniversary" was a few weeks away" he explained as Trent sat next to him on the ATV hood and Dr O sat on his own.

"My mom took me to this really classy jewellery shop and we were just looking at all these different watches when these men came in with the guns. They shot one into the air and told us they were taking over the store" He explained his eyes going glassy as he remembered the day where his whole world changed, "There were twenty people in the store including me and my mom"

Dr O gave him a nod and he took a shuddering breath so he could continue "The gathered us all on one side of the building as when the cops asked for their demands they said that if they weren't met they would kill a hostage every hour" he said his voice wavering slightly as he began to get overwhelmed with emotion "I don't know why they didn't met them quick enough, maybe they thought the guys wouldn't go through with it but...they killed the first hostage at the one hour mark: I can still picture him clearly: he had been a young man looking for engagement rings he'd been a marine"

Trent pulled him a little closer and Conner gasped as he felt his tears welling up, why was this so damn hard, this shouldn't be so hard! "Come on Conner keep going" the white ranger whispered softly and gave his hand an affectionate and comforting squeeze.

"This pattern kept going and on the sixth hour they walked around the store looking for their next victim, they'd already killed an elderly man, the marine a young female worker, a business man and a young woman. No one knew who'd be next that is until he stopped n front of me" he said slowly.

Dr O stilled and looked at Conner in shock "What?" he asked softly thinking of his student in that kind of situation looking death in the eye that young.

Conner nodded and the first tear fell splashing on his hand that was joined with Trent's "They said they wanted to kill a kid to make a point. They fired, but my mom had jumped in the way, she was shoot in the upper shoulder, and when the man shot again after pushing my mom out the way he grazed my ribs saying he wasn't gonna kill me anymore just put me and my mom in my place" he said rubbing a spot on his side where a scar remained from that deadly encounter.

"Despite the fact my mom didn't die immediately by the time she'd pulled herself over to me she was barely there. She died after kissing me on the forehead and telling me I was her little T-Rex" he said giving Dr O a teary smile. "I wasn't left alone though a young man by the name of Cole took care of me telling me I would be okay"

"What happened?" Trent asked tears falling from his own eyes at the sight of his usually composed Boyfriend crying silently.

"It took the police seven and a half hours to kill the men responsible and three weeks for my dad to come and get me from Cole's animal reserve" he said slowly "My mom died that day and my dad hadn't cared that I was safe only that he had to seal a deal with his business"

Dr O didn't think about what he was doing just stepped forward and wrapped his red ranger up in a hug "I think you're mom would be very proud of you" he said and then pulled back "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

The red ranger looked at Trent and then back at Dr O before his nodded "I'd like to introduce you to my mom" he said seriously.

The drive over to the cemetery was silent as Conner took the silent support his boy friend was giving him, he had never told anyone that story, he'd never had a reason to but now that he had he felt lighter he felt better. "Thank you" he whispered against the skin of Trent's temple.

When Dr O's jeep pulled up in front of the graveyard the heavens finally opened up and the rain began to pour, but it did nothing to deter the red, black and white ranger on their course. Conner led them through the rows of tombstones and stopped in front of a beautifully elegant headstone with the words 'Marie Ann McKnight' 'Beloved Daughter, Wife and Mother'.

"Hey mom" Conner said kneeling down and resting a hand on the top of the stone "Another year has passed" he said softly and then looked back at his fellow rangers by his side "I wish you could see me now: you'd be so proud of me"

Dr O took a step forward and looked at Conner for permission and when his student nodded and turned back to the headstone and smile "Mrs McKnight...I just want to say that I love your son like my own" he said evenly ignoring the wide eyed look Conner was giving him "And in saying that I swear to you I will not let any harm come to him"

The black ranger stepped back and clapped Conner on the shoulder once before walking over to his jeep and sat in the driver seat waiting patiently. "Mom that was Dr O...he's my mentor" Conner said happily and then looked over and Trent and held his hadn out to him, "And this is Trent mom...he's my boyfriend" he said not breaking eye contact with his lover.

"He's important to me" he said looking into Trent's brown eyes "You'd like him mom" he whispered.

Trent smiled at Conner and looked over at the tombstone with a proud smile "Mrs McKnight, I don't have the honour of meeting you but I do know that by knowing your son I feel like a better person...and know this: I'm gonna take care of him" he swore

The red ranger gasped and when Trent looked back at him he kissed him sweetly forgetting that Dr O was in the car just a few feet away and that he was in a graveyard in front of his mom's grave, all he cared about was Trent and the emotions that were welling up inside of him. "Thank you" he sobbed and then embraced his boyfriend and suddenly he realised maybe he didn't have to spend this day alone after all.

**Read and Review: please? **


	8. Think Of Me

**Right well this is my Christmas Present to all my Loyal readers because i doubt i'll be able to upolad before the 25th. Well i said I wasn't going to be depressing anymore and i came up with this one...er right im gonna have to worok on my plots. Hehe.**

**Right anyway-thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers, all your imput and comments mean a lot to me and help me write more and more. **

**Chapter#8-Thunderstorm**

If someone asked Trent what he was scared of he would say Mesogog but if someone asked him what he was afraid of he would answer Thunderstorms. He hated them, he hated the noise and the flashing lights and bucketing rain, it just wasn't a nice time for him and most of the time he would hide underneath his covers when one would start up.

Unfortunately when he had asked Conner over that night to watch horror movies he had forgotten to check the weather report-real smart Trent. So now he was sitting with his legs in Conner's lap trying not to jump at every crash and thump that the rain and thunder made against the sky and his windows while trying to pay attention to the movie that was just as confusing as it was scary and the damn thing was pretty terrifying.

"Hey Trent you alright?"

The white ranger looked over at his love and nodded hesitantly, the two of them were close, that was obvious the guy had introduced him to his mother and revealed everything about his brush with death, but the truth was he didn't want to trouble the red ranger with his small fear, and compared to the things they faced almost every day as rangers a little bit of thunder should be no big deal.

Fate decided to intervene at that moment as at the exact moment one of the monsters tore through the hide out roaring the sky let out a loud clap of thunder and lightning making him scream and leap into Conner's lap. He knew he probably looked stupid but he couldn't lift his head hell he couldn't even stop shaking that was how bad he was.

"Trent! What's wrong" Conner asked his wrapping his arms around him bringing him closer to his heat "Is the movie to scary"

Trent knew he couldn't right his fear of as the movie, it really wasn't that bad and he wasn't a wimp when it came to movies, so with a soft sigh he slowly shook his head. "Is it...something else then?" his leader asked in a caring voice as he began to run his hands through his hair sending waves of warmth and comfort spreading through him.

"Yes" was the quiet reply

The red ranger smiled softly and pulled Trent back to look him in the eyes "Is it the storm?" he asked and Trent looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure acceptance and dare he think it love radiating back at him, so he sighed and nodded he couldn't exactly hide it could he?

Instead of hitting Trent and telling him to get over it Conner wrapped him in a hug and pressed a kiss to his hair chuckling lowly "Hey it's alright" he said and began to rub the white rangers back making him sigh "It's just a bit of thunder" he said softly

"Yeah but it's so loud" Trent mumbled and nuzzled into Conner's chest trying to keep warm.

Sometimes he wondered how the damn red ranger stayed so damn warm all the time, he at one point had thought it was another dino power-he'd even asked Dr O who had assured him that it wasn't-but it turned out that Conner was just one of those infuriating lucky people who just couldn't feel the cold, although it didn't stop him wearing sweaters and hoodie-he said it was because Trent liked to snuggle into them.

"It's just noise" Conner said softly and sat the two of them up looking right into his eyes "It's not gonna hurt you"

Trent nodded, he knew all of this: his real parents had tried to tell him this when he was younger but it didn't help he just couldn't stop jumping at the noise. "I know" he whispered sadly.

The red ranger stared at him for a moment and then pulled him to his feet and started for his bedroom "Conner what are you doing?" he asked stepping closer to his boyfriend until they were pressed up against her each other's sides.

"I'm gonna help" he said shooting the white ranger a cheeky grin that he shyly returned.

Sitting Trent on the bed Conner turned back and closed the door before he dropped to his knees and knelt in between Trent's legs so that he could look his lover in the eyes-because the damn red ranger was so tall! Arching an eyebrow at their compromising positions Trent let out a low chuckle what was Conner thinking?

"Really? That's your plan: to get in my pants?" he asked dryly

The red ranger smiled at him lovingly and shook his head shocking Trent into silence before he leant up and kissed him lightly "Tell me why you're afraid of the storm" he ordered lazily and then kissed his jaw bone making a slight whimper break free from his lips.

"Well-ah Conner" he moaned trying to speak even as the red ranger peppered his jaws with fluttering light butterfly kisses.

"Tell me" he demanded in his leader voice that always turned Trent to a puddle of goo-seriously it was hot!

Trent nodded and then let out a shaky breath as Conner placed a hot open mouthed kiss on his neck "It's so loud...reminds me of the crash" he stammered and closed his eyes to let out a groan as Conner took his ear lobe in his mouth.

"What else?" The red ranger asked huskily and Trent had to fight off all his instincts not to pull the other on top of him.

"The light" Trent stammered out "It-ah-well it reminds-Conner!" he whimpered unable to finished when the other boy sucked his mark, it would probably leave a mark something he secretly was pleased with-no one else had spots on their neck from Conner did they?

"Keep going"

Swallowing passed his lust as he knew he'd claim his prize once his lover was pleased Trent let out a shaky breath before continuing "It reminds me of the evil white ranger" he admitted as Conner played with the hair at the nape of his neck "When I used to morph"

Nodding at his lover's explanation Conner finally claimed the other's lips in a hot demanding kiss that was all teeth and tongue and had the white ranger becoming a moaning and whimpering mess. What is it like when I kiss you" he asked "Tell me!"

Trent gasped in passion and clutched the other close to him "Fire...it's like fire" he gasped

The other boy hummed in approval at the description and whispered against his lips "Fire: hot wild and passionate" he said before he claimed his lips once more "But dangerous just the same" he said when he pulled away.

Trent whimpered as Conner pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him "Conner" he whimpered and the red ranger gave him a warm smile.

"So whenever you're scared I want you to think of me and how you feel when I kiss you" he ordered and then kissed him again.

Clutching his lover closer Trent couldn't help but think about the last hour and how much had changed, how was this supposed to help him all Conner had done is turn him on, but when Conner slipped a hand up his shirt to rest on his bare skin the same time as thunder clapped around him he found that he wasn't scared: he was too distracted to be scared and besides: maybe a little thunder is a good thing.

**Read and Review please. **


	9. Because I Love You!

**Hello my wonderful reader i hope your holidays were as eventful and joyous as my own, now here is the ninth chapter of Bonds, i've decided that there is only going to be one more chapter of this story left but am thinking of extending the Bonds universe. I am opening a vote to the next pairing i should choose: Adam/Rocky, Sky/Bridge, Ziggy/Dillon, Dustin/Blake (yes you read correctly), Dustin/Hunter-couple suggestions are also welcome.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter#9-Fight<strong>

Normally when couples fight, they fight about small things like why someone left the milk out or why they didn't call the problem with him and Trent was that they weren't a normal couple they were a ranger couple and from what Dr O had told him a week earlier there whole relationship was going to be the opposite of normal. Conner sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he looked back up and saw Trent glaring at him fiercely and knew he wasn't going to get out of whatever his lover was mad about.

He really didn't understand what Trent was so annoyed about: from what he remembered was that he and the white ranger had been cornered by Zeltrax and had engaged in battle. When Trent went down he had protected him by moving in front of a blast that the Cyborg had fired at the white ranger, he had been hurt and badly but he had continued to fight anyway. Yep there was nothing wrong with what he did; he did his job as both lover and leader so really he couldn't understand why Trent was so mad at.

"Trent you're getting mad about nothing" he said as he moved away from his lover and towards the front door.

The white ranger gaped at his leader and clenched his hands into tight fists "You really are stupid!" he yelled and tried to walked over and stop his lover who brushed him off. "Conner stop!"

Instead of listening to Trent the red ranger pulled open the door and walked out into the pouring rain, he still didn't know why they were fighting and was irritating him. He couldn't be there with him at that moment or he swore he'd end up decking the other ranger. When Dr O had told them about how being a ranger couple differed from being a regular couple he had also told him that as a red ranger he was going to have to walk away from the stupid fights he couldn't understand.

The fact that Trent had called him stupid-which he bloody well wasn't thank you very much!-just made their fight that little bit worse. Despite everything they had fought about before Trent had never once called him stupid or dumb and he wasn't going to tell anyone but secretly it actually hurt a lot more then he could let on.

"Conner I said stop!" Trent said as he grabbed his arm and spun him around to look at him.

Conner felt his arms go wide when he saw his boyfriend standing out in the rain with him, Trent couldn't be out here, he hadn't been doing very well with the cold lately and yet here he was out in the cold. "Trent what are you doing!" he shouted over the roaring winds "You'll get sick!" he protested.

"I need to talk to you!" Trent said falling into his boyfriends arms already soaked and shivering.

The red ranger gasped when he felt just how cold his lover was-Trent was the one being an idiot now, he knew how sick he got! Spotting a cave Conner raced them over to the shelter and pushed Trent into the opening and followed him in, his gaze firey with anger. "You could have waited until I got back from my run" he spat out although his anger was fading more into concern considering Trent was shivering only a few steps from him.

The white ranger gasped but shook his head. He had to say this he had to get this through the red ranger's thick head because if he didn't he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. "No I couldn't" he whispered his teeth beginning to chatter as the cold seeped into his bones-he really didn't do well in the cold.

Seeing his boyfriend in such a state made Conner walk forward until he had his arms wrapped around Trent's waist and was helping him warm up. "Why, tell me why you're acting this way Trent. We haven't fought like this before" he whispered sadly. It actually hurt to know they were fighting even if he didn't know what about.

Taking a deep breath Trent ran his hand lightly against the bandage his shirt was hiding making him stiffen at the touch. Did Trent's anger have something to do with him saving him earlier that afternoon? "You could have died today" Trent whispered as tears tried to spill over even as he tried to will them away.

"Is that why you're so worried...because I took that blast?" Conner asked resting his head on Trent's head nuzzling the inky locks that had a vanilla scent to them-seriously that stuff smelt amazing! The white ranger nodded and Conner sighed sadly, "Trent I'm not going to say I did it just because I'm the red ranger" he said making the other look up at him in confusion.

Caressing the other boy's face with one finger Conner gave him a sad smile before resting his forehead on the others "It is part of the reason. As you're leader I'm compelled to take hits that could hurt you more easily. But I didn't just do it because I'm the red ranger" he spoke slowly his gaze never leaving Trent's trying to show his lover just how much he cared for the others worry even if it was uncalled for.

"Then why Conner, why would you put yourself in harm's way like that" Trent asked unable to stop the tears that started to fall even as he tried to stop them-unsuccessfully of course but hey he tried right-it did not make him a wimp!

A chuckle drew his attention back to his lover who began to wipe away his tears with a tender caress and a warm smile "I took that hit because Zeltrax was aiming at you" he spoke softly kissing his forehead "And I would rather I took the pain and the blood than you be dealt any of it"

Trent froze as Conner's next words flowed into his ears and struck his heart "I did because I love you" letting out a sob Trent buried his face in Conner's chest and wrapped his arms around the red ranger's waist, he loved him, Conner loved him back.

Needing to feel his lover and make sure this wasn't some dream he had made up while waiting for the red ranger to wake up he surged up and caught the others love it a loving but passionate kiss that the other returned making his heart soar with its newest revelation "I love you too" Trent whispered against Conner's lips before hugging him tighter.

**Reviews are very welcomed-even encouraged. **


	10. We're unbreakable

******There we are the final chapter of Red and White unbreakable bonds: but fear not the next Installment will be coming soon and is entitled Fire and Demon: Everlasting Bonds and will be of Ryan and Carter. Thank you to all my special readers who alerted and Favorited this story, all your support was the reason i decided to open this into a verse fic. Right just a little heads up i am perfectly happy for people to play in my little verse for feel free to play and dabble.  
><strong>

**Chapter #10-Fear**

There was something strangely calming about watching Trent draw, or at least that was what Conner thought, to him there was nothing more calming or enjoyable to watch after a tough day be it about school or even Mesogog the red ranger liked nothing more than to curl up next to his fellow ranger and watch him draw anything. He had never been a big lover of art and yet since he had learnt Trent as his lover he had been given and acquired so many pieces of the white ranger's art that it was slightly strange not to see any of his art anymore.

Conner had always put it down to the fact that he was just maturing-getting older and learning to appreciate new things-things other than soccer or his work for Dr O. But deep down the red ranger knew that his new love for art had nothing to do with the fact he had matured since becoming a ranger: no his new love for **Trent's **art was mostly because he wanting something of Trent's that could only remind him of the white ranger and nothing else.

Being the red ranger meant that Conner was told a lot more than his teammates because he was the leader, so he had been told by Dr O only a few months prior to really getting into a relationship with Trent about how anyone of them could die at any time because that was just how everything worked. They went out and risked their lives every other day so that Mesogog didn't take over the world and the fact was that it was dangerous and anyone of them could die at any time.

That was the real reason that Conner was collecting Trent's art and he knew it: he would never tell anyone but he was scared-no terrified that he was going to lose Trent one day and that he was going to forget the white ranger. So he took all the pictures, paintings hell even photo's he could get off the other ranger and he stored them in placed around his room storing all the memories each of them held close to his heart in a place where they would never be forgotten even if the white ranger did befall the horrible fate of death.

He didn't know what Trent thought he did with all the things he asked for and he never said because he didn't want to worry his lover in the slightest, he had too much to deal with what with father and hiding that secret along with battling with them every day he could dump the fact he was afraid the other was going to die on his already emotionally distraught boyfriend. So he sat next to his every day and just spent as much time with the other as he could and hoped it would be enough to help the other with his silent support.

It was only two months until graduation and Conner found himself lying on the grass next to Trent while he sketched a beautiful looking dragon that Conner was sure he was going to be taking home one it was finished and would be put in his folder at his house that held most of the other art pieces he had of Trent's. he felt very lethargic and clam at that moment and for once since grabbing the red dino gem all that time ago he let himself relax momentarily letting the grass caress him and lull him into a drowsy state of being so that all he was really aware of was the faint sunlight hitting him and the grass below him.

He was just about to fall asleep with his eyes drifting closed when he suddenly felt a burning touch he was very familiar with running up his side until it came to touch his cheek. Leaning into the touch Conner let himself smile and then opened his eyes to peer into the same eyes that he had stared into many times before when was making love to the other, and yet despite all the times he had felt he had felt loved and wanted in all those situations here in that moment peering into Trent's eyes he knew he could never lose that memory-he was so taking the dragon.

Reaching forward he softy pressed his lips to Trent's in a sweet kiss just because he could, it was a little scary that he felt just fine with merely kissing Trent and not going any further-not that they hadn't at that moment-because as far as he was aware, he was supposed to be a hormonally driven teenage boy who should be trying to jump his lover at any time he could when in reality he knew that if he just held Trent and showered him with kisses and the like then he would be equally as satisfied.

When he'd asked his father-a lot of help he was what with the conversation being over the phone!-what he could be feeling and what was wrong with him, he had gotten the distracted reply that he was mostly in love. That had come to a shock to him, he knew he loved Trent he said it as much as he could but to be in love was another thing all on its own and was slightly daunting if that was the reason.

But yet at the same time it made Conner feel…giddy almost in the way that being in love with Trent would make the white ranger special, different from all the others he loved. He hadn't told Trent about his sudden revelation and he didn't intend to…well at least not until Mesogog was destroyed, he didn't want the raven haired artist to think he was merely saying it because he was stressed because of their ranger situation, that would ruin the whole sentiment to a tee.

Pulling away only when breathing became a problem Conner smiled up at his boyfriend who was smiling at him nervously which put him on edge almost immediately: Trent never got nervous around him anymore they were always at ease with one another. "Trent?" he asked softly looking into the other's inky eyes that he found endearing.

The artist bit his lip and then seemed to sum up all of his courage and levelled him with a serious gaze "Conner is something wrong?" he asked tracing his lips with his thumb his voice radiating concern.

"No why?" the red ranger asked sitting up so that he was braced on his elbows

Trent bit his lip and looked away momentarily before taking a deep breath to speak "You've been so quiet lately…very contemplative and secretive" he muttered and Conner felt his stomach lurch, he had been worrying Trent with how strange he was acting and he hadn't even noticed "Not ever Dr O knows what's going on with you"

To the others that was probably the scariest thing to them out of everything he had ever done, because when it came to his problems Conner almost always went straight to Dr O because he saw the black ranger as the father figure he had always wanted, so normally when he didn't want to talk about his problems Trent would normally go straight to Dr O and would find out what was wrong with him that way, so considering the fact that Trent was worried enough to go to the black ranger and find out what was wrong with him only to find out their mentor had no idea what was wrong with him made Conner sigh and sit straight up.

"Nothing is wrong per say" he said in an awkward way that had Trent cocking his head in his cute imitation of a puppy that normally had Conner reaching over to kiss him. "I've just began to think about what being a ranger really entails"

Frowning at his lovers explanation Trent quickly laced their fingers together in a hope to get some comfort from the touch that had become so familiar and easy it was done without a second thought "Conner that doesn't tell me much" he said his eyes boring down into his lovers pleading him silently to tell him what was wrong.

Sighing in defeat Conner dropped his gaze to their joined hands and couldn't stop himself from swearing slightly at his weak will-well it was weak when it came to Trent and when he looked at him with his damn kicked puppy expression. "I've just been trying to take in everything just in case" he muttered almost as if he was ashamed of his own thoughts.

"In case of what?" Trent asked getting a little frustrated at his lover's lack of responses and how little information he was giving out.

Finally looking up to meet Trent's eye Conner leant forward and rested his forehead against the others his eyes looking right into the others. "I'm afraid one of us won't make it" he whispered and the white ranger could have sworn he saw Conner's heartbreak shinning in the chocolate orbs that had enchanted him in silence.

Suddenly everything made a lot more sense about what was running through his lovers head, they all knew that being a ranger was dangerous and Trent was sure that the fact the two of them were in such a serious and devoted relationship scared the red ranger more than he was willing to admit and now all the little things Trent had once thought were strange for Conner like him not going to soccer practise because he wanted to watch him _draw _it all made sense now: Conner wasn't just slacking off he was just spending as much time with him as he possibly could.

Trent knew he couldn't promise his lover than he wouldn't die because the fact was that he had no idea if he would survive all this so he just smiled and leant forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Conner's lips "I swear to you Conner that I will do everything I can to stay alive on one condition" he whispered giving their still joined hands a quick squeeze.

"What?" Conner asked trying to find out what the heck the other could possibly want off him; he had already given everything he had and didn't have anything to give.

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply Trent spoke in calm a gentle voice "If I can keep you forever" he whispered and Conner felt his heart lurch and then tears of joy build in his eyes.

Wrapping his arms around his lovers slighter form Conner nodded sharply and buried his face in the others shoulders as Trent stroked a hand through his hair "I've always been yours since the start" he mumbled and gave the shoulder a loving kiss.

Yes he could die, Trent could die just like the others could die, but Conner knew deep down that he couldn't let that fear change him, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that fear didn't become a reality…and if he succeed well then he had a whole lifetime to be by Trent's side and love him with his whole heart, hell maybe one day he'll actually tell the other just how in love with him he was but for now he would just let himself feel the bond the two of them had created through their situation and let the other take what he needed from him while he was safe in the knowledge that the two of them were as unbreakable as their ranger colors: white and Red-forever.

**Read and review. Until the next installment happy reading. **


End file.
